Not Quite Alone
by Foresaken-Shadow
Summary: [on hold] What happens when a new members joins the Wolfen and the Star Fox team is ambushed? Falco goes out of line to save the enemy, and Krystal is captured. Fox is chased by Wolf...will it ever end? Rated T for language, and violence.
1. Saving the Enemy

**-- some notes before the fanfic --**

**First and foremost - obviously I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters mentioned…except for Kouga. **

**Second - this kinda takes place during the aparoid invasion…since there are references to them, and I believe I will have them in a later chapter.**

**Third - I'm not obsessed with this game, so I don't know everything about it. Yeah…so don't rant about that. **

**Fourth - Enjoy. I hope this one turns out as successful as my other fanfics!**

* * *

A single roll of thunder upset the bustle of Corneria's streets. Busy shoppers and passers-by grumbled angrily. It hardly ever rained on this desolate city, so everyone saw the rain as something to complain about. Now days only young children and old story tellers actually take pleasure during a walk through the rain, for all the others were too concerned with shopping or something to do with electricity. 

"Isn't it wonderful?" A female cat sighed, staring out at the darkening afternoon sky from under a frail tree. She smiled. Many found her to be quite unusual for actually enjoying what many would call 'foul' weather.

A low line of static brought her back to reality quickly. "Kouga…Kouga come in," A voice growled.

She pulled the communicator off her belt and held it limply, uncaringly, in her palm with a sullen look on her face. "Yes…" She whispered.

"Yes, what? You know how you are to reply to me, Kouga. Do it correctly or I will punish you when we meet again."

"Yes…my lord," She said in an even lower voice. She hated her position in the Star System.

"Better. Now I need you up here with us. We are rapidly approaching the enemy," The voice said quickly.

"But I was ordered down here!" She whined, wanting desperately to stay at her post on the city with the rain.

"Get up here, now!" The communicator roared. It then gave a small fizzle, and crackled off. Kouga looked down at it angrily, and then shoved it back into the pouch on her belt. She then made sure her blaster was intact, and then she headed for her Arwing.

* * *

"Well, this shouldn't be too damn hard… Wolf may just want to have a nice little chat with us like last time… Yeah. Who the hell am I kidding," Falco chuckled. 

"Even if he tries to attack, there's three of us…so we'll have a good fighting chance," Krystal added, on a more positive note.

As the bird and the vixen spoke, the three members of the Great Fox flew in a triangular formation, with Fox in the lead. So far he'd remained silent, uneasy about the task that lay ahead.

"Yo…Fox. You still alive, man?" Falco questioned loudly and suddenly.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, "I'll take Wolf, Falco's with Panther, and Krystal's with Leon."

Falco gave a nod of approval, but Krystal looked slightly torn.

"Nothing personal Krystal," Fox said after a moment.

"No…it's fine…but Fox…" She interrupted.

"…but I don't want Panther…"

"Fox…."

"…to try anything. Plus…"

"Fox."

"…he's got a mad arsenal of weapons."

"FOX!" Falco shouted loudly, as if Krystal had hardly been audible.

"What IS it, Falco?" Fox snarled, looking over to his right at the Arwing that the falcon was in.

"Look alive!" And with that the bird veered farther off to the right.

Fox actually looked up, focusing on the space around him, and gave a surprised gasp. Instead of stars and the occasional meteor hurling about, Wolf's team hovered only a few dozen feet away.

"Wha…no…" Krystal gasped in disbelief.

"Wow; looks like he actually wised up and tried to expand his team!" Falco spat sarcastically.

Instead of Wolf's usual team of three, a new ship had joined the trio.

"Wolf," Fox stated.

"Ah…we meet again, pup." Wolf sighed, throwing up the brakes on his Arwing.

"Who's the new kid?" Falco shot again.

"Does it really matter? We'll kill you in mere moments anyways…" Leon hissed.

"…and take that jewel of a vixen with us before we do…" Panther purred seductively.

"Of all times…" Krystal objected angrily.

"Wolf. Why are you back, hovering suspiciously around the points of the Lylat system that were destroyed by the aparoids?" Fox demanded.

"As the foolish bird clucked, I am trying to rebuild my team," Wolf snarled, "but why would you care? We aren't trying to kill you, so I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is you are the enemy, even if you are trying to destroy the aparoids with us, you still swore in allegiance with that ray Andross!" Falco growled. "I just hope the new runt has a chance to get at least one shot in…"

The fourth ship advanced abruptly. "I'm not a kid!" A voice from inside the Arwing shrieked. "I've been in this blasted system ever since I could see out of the cockpit. And I'm certainly not a runt; my fist can prove that."

"Well, who are you?" Krystal objected.

"Kouga. Now…I advise you all to leave."

Good work Kouga! But, I can take it from here…" Wolf chuckled, treating his new trainee like a child.

"Fox…" Krystal whispered, filtering the communications to only the Great Fox members. "I sense something horrible…"

"Falco. Change of plans. Can you take two Arwings at once?" Fox ordered.

"I guess I'm gonna have to…because I'm being attacked already!" Falco cried excitedly.

As he spoke, Kouga charged. The battle had begun. Falco charged one shot, which sent the dorsal fin of the Arwing askew. She gave an angry growl, but kept up the chase.

Wolf gave a thunderous laugh, and rammed Fox. Panther veered off to the left along with Leon and began to trap Krystal. Falco flipped over and raced off in the opposite direction, as if fleeing, and Krystal did something similar.

"Man…I can't shake her…" Falco whispered, sweat of excitement trickling down his brow. "I live for this."

He then executed another flip and released a charged laser, which ripped through the hull. He smiled to himself, realizing that he had blasted through the engine and the ship would explode in mere moments. He then faced her head on, threw his brakes up, and crossed his arms across his chest as he watched a blaze brew. (--yes I know there cannot be fire in space…let's just pretend--)

Kouga cried out, and choked on the smoke that was rapidly filling her lungs. "Someone…anyone…help me!" She cried, ending with a series of coughs.

Falco glared angrily. He felt bad; he'd taken down a newbie. He flipped the communications switch on and shouted, "Duck!"

"What…?" Kouga coughed.

"Just duck! NOW!" Falco demanded. If he could shoot through the glass of the Arwing, there was a chance that she could climb out and jump into his.

So she did as ordered, and a fragment of light with a purple aura literally melted the glass to nothingness. Falco had minimal time, so he released his brakes and resumed them at her side. The ship crackled and the fire was ready to jump into the cockpit, where Kouga was rapidly loosing consciousness. Falco then pulled her into his one-seater Arwing, making the ride a tight squeeze.

Once she was safely in the falcon's Arwing, Falco fled and then sent another beam of light to finish the already destroyed ship. Falco was gasping for breath at this point. He then looked down, and what he saw simply shocked him. He had actually taken in the enemy, and she had fallen unconscious in his arms. He slouched back, Kouga sitting in front of him.

"Damn," he whispered.


	2. Krystal Captured, Falco to the Rescue

**--notes--**

**One - Kouga is pronounced like 'cougar,' except the r is softer.**

**Two - I realized I hate writing Arwing fight scenes. There will not be too many more of them…but the first few are needed.**

**Three - I'm sorry if the chapters turn out short…I'm mostly just writing this whole thing on paper and then translating it onto the computer afterwards.**

* * *

"Somebody help me!" Krystal shrieked in a downright terrified voice.

"Krystal!" Fox gasped.

Wolf chuckled and whispered, "That's right…go after your precious girl and leave me wide open to kill that idiotic bird…"

Leon and Panther had successfully damaged Krystal's ship beyond repair, and they were attempting to drag her Arwing along with them.

Fox scowled. He couldn't stand to hear her screams of terror. He wanted desperately to go after he, but his job was to destroy Wolf…at whatever cost. Thus, he remained in the fray with Wolf.

"Good choice, pup." Wolf smirked. He then ordered to his comrades, "Get back to the Wolfen, you two!"

"No…" Fox said in disbelief as he watched the two vanish with Krystal. "FALCO! Chase after them!" He cried.

Falco shifted slightly in his Arwing. He then pulled up in Fox's view, and mumbled, "What about her?"

"Damn it, Falco! What have you done? Taking the enemy hostage…" Fox swore, laying the guilt on thick. "Just…go. Get back to the Great Fox when you are done." He rubbed his temples, almost ashamed of Falco. "Well that's a first," He thought.

Falco's expression fell. He honestly felt guilty now. Taking, rather, helping the enemy was out of line. But now that he had her…what could he do? He then shot after Panther and Leon, thinking, "At least I can use her as a wager for Krystal…"

As he was cruising along, he had several minutes to have to himself. For the first time since he'd begun the fight he had a chance to breathe. He though back to how angry and desperate Fox was…and then he felt horrible for leaving him to fight Wolf by his lonesome.

Then Falco say in silence, well, minus the low hum of the untouched Arwing. He couldn't help himself from looking at Kouga again. "If she's been here for so long, I'm surprised I haven't already seen her," He thought. He then sighed and glanced at her to find a beautiful kitten before him.

Her fur was a vibrant red, much like a polished ruby's. She had a large patch of white over her nose and mouth as well. Her hair was a bright, sleek shade of orange, close to her fur.

"Now her clothes," Falco thought, "are odd."

Kouga wore a strapless turquoise shirt, lighter green silk covered her forearms, with deep green pants. She also wore gloves the shade of trees on Sauria. A silver belt hugged her thin waist, and from what Falco could see, her boots were a standard silver. The cat also wore several accessories, including three earrings in one ear, two in the other, three tail bands, a golden choker, and an ankh around her neck.

"Heh. Seems we traded females… Panther's got Krystal and I've got this one…" Falco chuckled, throwing up his boosters again, trying to hurry somewhat to get to the Wolfen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fox was still caught in the skirmish with Wolf, and things were not looking good. Often Fox had to turn almost completely around in order to dodge some blows. He needed to do a flip to attack, but Wolf was constantly closing the gap too quickly. It was turning out to be more of a chase, rather than a fight.

Wolf initiated his breaks and smirked in his Arwing. "It's quite obvious this is becoming a one sided war. I never realized how poor of a pilot you were, pup," he taunted.

Fox simply glared as sweat beads trickled down his face. He sighed, "I've got to retreat…but it'll be hell if I run to the Great Fox…" His mind was racing. He couldn't go to Falco this time, because he had no idea where he was or what exactly he was doing.

And that's when it hit him. "Play hide or get killed for a while in Corneria!" He thought, causing himself to laugh as he barrel-rolled and engaged his boosters. "Full speed ahead to Corneria…to buy Falco some time…" he whispered, smiling, knowing he was flying straight to his doom.

* * *

"Now…disarm yourself of all weapons and any valuables…" Leon hissed, eyeballing Krystal.

She was now captive inside the Wolfen. And as one would expect, it was very similar in interior design as the Great Fox was.

She sighed angrily, feeling this was quite unnecessary.

"Do it now, or we'll gladly do it for you," Panther purred threateningly.

Krystal glared at him, and then threw her blaster to the cold, tiled floor. It landed with a clatter upon the white flooring. She then looked around, moving only her eyes, finding that the room was one that a crazed warrior might be put into. The entire room was white. White walls, floors, door, chairs…everything.

"And the rest of them…" Leon insisted.

Again she rolled her eyes and thrust her grenades and mines into their open palms. Panther supported a satisfied smile, but Leon walked around her in a circle, making final observations.

"Fine. We shall be leaving now," The lizard snapped.

Krystal had been standing with an extremely straight back, head high, and now she slumped down into a nearby chair. She felt sick being trapped on a ship with Panther. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and her eyes fell closed, and she desperately wished for someone to save her.

The vixen then caught a hint of static in her ears. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw her communicator, which was hidden under her uniform, glowing with an image of Falco's head.

"Yo…Krystal! I've landed on this damn ship…just tell me where the heck you are."

"Well, that was fast…" She breathed.


	3. The Chase and Escape

"My lord…" Panther's deep voice purred over the communicator.

"What is IT, Panther?" Wolf snarled back, trying to stay right on Fox's tail.

"Is Kouga with you?" Leon questioned in a fearful voice.

"No, she flew back with you two, didn't she?" Wolf stated, not paying much attention to his comrades.

"Her ship is not here…and the tracking device isn't showing up on radar, my lord," Leon objected.

Wolf punched his breaks. "How could you two LOOSE Kouga?" He barked viciously.

"My lord…but we have taken the blue fox prisoner," Panther added positively.

"Well… That will suffice….for now," Wolf growled, shutting off his communicator to the Wolfen.

Meanwhile, Fox was flying as fast as his engine would allow. His fuel tanks were greatly depleted, and he feared that now he wouldn't even make it to Corneria at this rate.

Wolf chuckled. "Pup…you are living up to your name. Run from the big, bad, wolf while you still can," Wolf laughed vilely.

* * *

"Falco! My god…I am so glad to hear your voice!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…save it," He snapped. "Where are you now?"

"I don't know…somewhere in the prison cells? I was blindfolded as I was brought here…" Krystal laughed weakly.

Falco put a wing over his face. "Great," He sighed, trying to think. "Is there a serial on the door? Or anything..?"

"Erm…C178?" Krystal paused, "does that help?"

Falco didn't respond, but Krystal knew what this meant. He leapt out of his Arwing excitedly. He loved playing the role of hero…and he hardly could standing next to Fox. Thus, he bound Kouga with spare ropes in the Arwing's hold' she was still out from the smoke inhalation. He turned to the main corridor of the ship and raced down it.

* * *

"Hmm…?"

"What is it, Panther?" Leon asked curiously.

"I smell a chicken…a rather brave and foolish chicken," Panther snarled, rising from his commanding chair and heading for the main hall.

Leon sensed a hint of suspicion in Panther's words, and flipped on the lockdown switch. He then turned to the security cameras, guessing this had something to do with that rat of a fox.

* * *

Corneria was in sight for Fox. He set his shuttle on autopilot as he prepared himself for the getaway he'd have to makes as soon as he'd land.

"Ah…onto Corneria, are we? I'll make it easier on the both of us…." Wolf chuckled, as he fired a rather large fragment of light towards the planet. This beam broke through the barrier that the atmosphere generated naturally; making it slightly easier to navigate the Arwings as the pressure of gravity returned.

Fox dived below the laser as his Arwing cut through the sky. The ship rattled and the controls shook slightly but he was used to this. What he was surprised about, rather, was Wolf's persistence, and odd kindness.

"I bet the hole in the atmosphere was just so he wouldn't wreck his own ship…" Fox whispered angrily as he struggled for control over his Arwing.

Both Wolf and Fox were hurtling towards Corneria's surface at breakneck speeds. Flames erupted around the ships' noses, and Wolf threw confident looks at Fox.

"It's the beginning of your end," Wolf growled.

He then did the unthinkable; firing a charged shot upon landing. This shot broke through the core of Fox's craft, which instantly made the system shut down.

"No!" Fox cried, repeatedly jamming the start and booster buttons. The engine hum gradually slowed, and then it too died. "It'll be damn luck if I survive, he thought. He then gave up fighting with the control panel, and sighed as he pressed his back against the pilot's seat. The Arwing shook madly, and then it gave a jolt as part of the floor fell out.

Even Wolf struggled to level out his ship in the few seconds they had left before landing. He pulled back and veered off to the side, knowing that Fox would need plenty of room to crash.

Fox tried one final time to jerk the controls, but yet again his efforts proved worthless. He wished he could eject himself from the falling ship, but he would certainly catch fire if he was to do that. He then pulled his blaster out, and without thinking shot below the engine, hoping somehow it would jumpstart something.

And thank god, he did.

* * *

Falco somehow managed to get to the supposed cell that Krystal was in, after many turns and turn-arounds. Although the falcon was not aware that he was being chased by a very cross panther.

"Krystal!" He called, slamming his fist on the door.

"What are we going to do?" She cried, slightly panicked.

"The damn door won't budge…just hold on…back away from the door while you're at it," Falco growled. He pulled out his blaster and shot repeatedly at the hand scanner, which pretty much blew up. Yet this did nothing at all. The falcon then shot a series of beams at the point where the sliding doors met. This also did nothing. Angry with himself, he threw a fist at the door again, leaving a slight dent, and then he said, "I'm gonna see if these idiots have a hell-launcher. Be right back."

"Falco…just be careful…" Krystal said hesitantly. "I sense that someone else might know you are here…"

"Don't worry about it," He said, throwing his arm carelessly. He then jogged off, in search of the armory.

* * *

About thirty long minutes passed while Krystal paced around in the solid white room. She sighed impatiently, fearing that Falco had been captured. This fear clouded her telepathy, making it hard for her to sense anything around her. She tried to clear her mind, but even if she did, something horrible would come to her, like Falco being attacked, or Fox's desperate pleads. Krystal found the image of Fox coming to her quite alarming, but she had to focus on finding Falco.

"Krystal, I advise that you move out of range of this blasted door. Unless of course, you want to be killed," a voice suddenly ordered.

Krystal smiled with relief. Falco made it. She quickly jumped around a corner in the room, and watched as a blinding beam of orange light shot through the door and died at the ship's wall.

Krystal then peered out past the corner, and saw Falco standing there, with a smoking homing-launcher. She grinned slightly, and rushed over to him to give him a hug of thanks.

Falco didn't exactly expect it, but he smiled innocently, and really started to believe he was liking the hero role.

"Well, well, well. I should have expected the foolish chicken to be Falco," Panther growled.

Krystal gasped and put her back to Falco's as Leon appeared beside Panther. The two were sporting machine guns, and fully loaded ones at that.

Falco scowled. "I was just about to leave kitty-cat. Now let me be or I'll force my way out," the falcon tried to reason.

"No…Wolf would be most unpleased to see his captive and his newest crew member be stolen away by a single fighter," Leon hissed. "I think I'll let you join Miss Krystal back in the cells."

"Now drop the gun before I am forced to fire," Panther ordered.

Falco didn't budge, but his eyebrows rose. "You're hilarious cat. Ordering me to drop my weapon. Yeah. Heh. Right." He then aimed the cannon at Panther.

As Falco was speaking, Krystal had stealthily taken up his blaster from his belt. She then caught the falcon's eye, and nodded, secretly notifying him that she had a weapon now. And once he aimed his homing-cannon, Krystal charged the blaster and pointed it towards Leon.

"Game's over boys," She whispered.

And with that, Leon leapt at Falco, knocking the gun askew, making the shot go haywire. The lizard then stood a mere three feet from the bird, and held the gun level with Falco's chest. Falco held his arms up slightly, giving in for the moment.

Krystal, outraged, threw Panther down to the ground. He was surprised by this, one could tell by the hard time he had drawing breath. The vixen then sat upon his chest, gripped his neck with firm claws, and held her blaster to his throat.

"Do it Leon, I dare you," She whispered calmly.

**---just one note this time---**

**don't you just love how I ended it? Next chapter up shortly.**


	4. Falco Cornered

Five seconds.

Wolf pulled back on the speed gauge and released the landing rudders.

Three seconds.

"Fox! Pull up!" Wolf cried. He didn't exactly like the idea of his prey dying unfairly though a crash. He'd rather kill him personally.

Fox pulled at the controls at the last seconds. The craft seemed to rise a bit. His heart skipped a beat, but then the craft fell once more.

Wolf jumped out of his Arwing and into the rain, in disbelief. "There isn't anything we can do to save him…" He growled.

Fox felt the ship collide with the earth, but other than that he was numb. "Why…didn't….that kill me…?"

And he fell into darkness.

* * *

Leon glared at the brake fox. "Don't test me child," he hissed.

He then took a step closer to Falco, holding his charged blaster firm. He shot a glance at the homing launcher, almost as if he expected it to get up and start firing automatically.

Krystal glanced up at Leon for a brief second. Then Panther purred, "You really are lovely when you're mad…"

Krystal grew flustered and angry, but she told herself to wait for orders before taking out her anger on the foolish cat.

Suddenly she cried out and withdrew the hand that once held her blaster. Singed slightly and blaster-less, she looked around for the source that knocked her weapon away.

"Go on Leon…after all, she did dare you," A voice said from within the shadows. Kouga then stepped into the faint light of the hallway, holding a brightly colored blaster that was smoking at her side.

"Aww…you gotta be kidding me!" Falco groaned, throwing his arms down.

The cat turned to look at the falcon who rescued her. "You really are quite the genius… Tie up your hostage, but leave her with all of her weapons and the containment unlocked. I'm so scared," Kouga spat, rolling her eyes.

Krystal looked up at Falco confused. "Falco…what is she talking about…?"

"Gimme a break! I save your damn life but you're gonna kill me and Krystal anyways?" Falco complained.

Leon cocked his gun. "Silence fool…" He snapped.

"No…" Kouga whispered, advancing towards Falco. She then gripped his beak and pulled his face so their eyes were mere inches apart, "I'll let her go."

Falco's eyes widened, and he gave Krystal a stressed look. "Well then I ask one moment to wish her off," Falco stated firmly, pushing Kouga away.

"Fine," The cat whispered.

"But Kouga…you know he'll call for arms," Panther snarled.

"Foolish child…she knows nothing of the tactics of star battles," Leon objected.

* * *

"Falco…I feel terrible…I'm so sorry…" Krystal said as they walked down the main hallway for a few moments.

Falco put his wings on her shoulders and stared her down. "Don't get all emotional on me now… I need your to get Fox. Tell him I'm captive on the Wolfen. He will know what to do," he whispered.

Krystal closed her eyes. "Just don't get yourself killed…you are a valued member. And I don't think Fox would ever forgive me," she stated, forcing a laugh.

"Alright lover time is over," Panther snarled

"What?" Falco growled.

Leon lifted his weapon again. "Don't forget you have no arms, bird," He spat.

Falco sighed angrily. He had forgotten, and he was in need of a plan. "I shoulda just nabbed the hell launcher and attacked these goons when I had the chance…loosing a few feathers wouldn't of killed me," he thought as the two Wolfen members escorted him to a new cell.

* * *

"Fox."

"Hrm…just a little…longer….mmzz…"

"Fox!"

"Wha…whaddizit?" Fox slurred.

"Fox, get out of that craft, NOW!" General Pepper demanded.

"General Pepper? …but why am I alive…?" Fox said, still feeling rather drowsy.

"When you broke through the atmosphere, aparoids attached onto your ship…and shortly after Wolf shot through your engine they invaded it, causing your Arwing to shut down instantly," Pepper explained.

"But…my Arwing! It works now!" Fox said, feeling more positive.

"NO! Fox, get out of there NOW! If you stay in and the aparoids gain full control, you'll be taken as well! Get out NOW!" Pepper cried forcefully.

"Got it." Fox stated. He then leapt out of the Arwing stealthily, and raced off onto the highway. Suddenly he cried out, "AHH! …my leg…" His left leg was bleeding heavily, and looked slightly crushed. "General…I'm going to need some assistance…" he whispered into his communicator.

"I'd be glad to help, pup," Wolf chuckled, towering over Fox.

"Sooner would defiantly be better than later," Fox added, remaining unusually calm for someone about to meet their death via blaster.

Lasers then spilled from the sky, narrowly missing Fox. One hit Wolf in the side and he snarled and instantly began to charge his blaster, ignoring the burning pain and blood.

The Arwing dipped lower, and landed for a brief moment, when Fox breathed, "Krystal." He then staggered over to her. Rather than seeing a confident, smiling vixen, he saw a concerned and stressed one.

"Get in behind me…you'll have to fly," She whispered quickly.

Fox pulled himself into the craft as best he could, and then fell into the seat with Krystal sitting mere inches in front of him. For a few seconds he felt safe again, but when the ship gave a groan and shook, he remembered Wolf was still standing there.

"General Pepper," Fox said loudly as he flipped on the communicator and began to lift off Corneria, "send men to take Wolf down. He's currently on Corneria."

"Certainly, Fox. I'll send them after this transmission." He paused, "Oh. I see you and Krystal tried to squeeze into an one-man Arwing?" He raised his eyebrow and gave a small smile.

"She was just coming to pick me up…we're on our way back to the Great Fox now," Fox explained honestly. He then switched on the boosters and was off Corneria in mere seconds. While he was leaving, he saw the men Pepper had sent rocketing towards Corneria.

After a few moments of getting stabilized, the two foxes say in silence. Fox's thought were with Falco, thanking him mentally for freeing Krystal. He sighed; and whispered, "I'm glad you're safe…did Panther or Leon do anything to you?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, but they took Falco," she replied gravely.

"What? How could anyone capture that bird?" Fox cried.

Krystal then explained what went on inside the Wolfen briefly. She ended with, "But now…I am receiving calls of great distress from inside the Wolfen!"

"We've got to get back to him…" Fox said, forcing the controls to the side, turning the ship around.


End file.
